


"I'm here for you, always"

by jamie_caley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_caley/pseuds/jamie_caley
Summary: " I could never, in a million years leave you. I just love you too much."Daniel has a panic/dysphoria attackEvan is there to comfort him





	"I'm here for you, always"

**Author's Note:**

> Aagh! This is my first time posting something ever, I don't think it's that good bt I have plenty of time to improve! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed ☺

Evan woke up to an empty bed, the side where his boyfriend normally laid was cold, he had been gone for a while. 'This doesn't happen often' he thaught as he sat up to look around the room 'only when he has panic att-' his mind was racing, new thoughts popping up everytime one left. Within seconds he was on his feet and rushing into their shared bathroom to find Daniel before he did anything. 

Daniel often had panic attacks and depressive episodes when hate for himself was the only thing on his mind. He would go days without eating and would tell himself constantly that he was a mistake, a fuck up. One of the things that ruined him the most was the thaught that Evan would leave him. Evan found him in front of the bathroom mirror, running his fingers along the surgery scars with that look in his eyes. He knew the look all too well. The look meant that he was thinking those things again. After Daniel got his surgery, he had the idea stuck in his head that Evan wouldn't want to be with him anymore. In reality that was the complete opposite. He had the ring tucked away in one of his drawers, but it could wait until later. 

"Daniel, Daniel baby are you alright? I need you to talk to me honey." After he noticed he was getting nowhere with him, he used his stern voice, the one he only used in their most intimate moments. Daniel raised his head, looking like a child who just got caught doing something they shouldn't have been. "Daniel baby you know how much I love you, don't you." A small "yes" could be heard from his boyfriend. "And you know that I would never leave you, right." Another quiet "yes" was heard.  
"Come on baby" he coaxed, turning Daniel around so he couldn't see his reflection.  
Running his hands through his boyfriends hair, he said " look at you, you deserve so much sweetheart, you're so pretty. The prettiest man I've ever met. I love your beautiful brown eyes that make me feel like I'm drowning everytime I look into them," he paused for breath ", I love your jawline and cheekbones." He continued, pressing a kiss wherever he mentioned.

"I love your arms as they wrap around my waist or my shoulders, I love your tummy, and it hurts to see you look at yourself like you're worthless." Leaving a trail of sort kisses down his abdomen, he slowly crouched down on the floor so he was level with his hips. " I love your sharp hip bones and your lovely legs, all the way down to your toes. I love how you wrap them around me in the night when you get cold or just want some cuddles."

He started moving back up, leaving kisses again, each one lasting longer than the previous. " I could never, in a million years leave you, I just love you too much. It's sad to see you hate yourself like you do, because I don't think you could ever truly understand just how much I love you"


End file.
